The proposed research is designed to: (1) measure the extent to which the medical care and public education systems interact in the detection, diagnosis, treatment and educational placement of children with handicapping conditions; (2) measure the extent and effect of particular patterns of primary health care utilization by families of handicapped children on the delivery of educational services to such children; and (3) will develop a model for the appropriate and effective involvement of the health care system in the process of rendering health and educational services to handicapped children and their families. The project will be located in the Wake County Public School System of North Carolina and the research will occur in three phases. Phase I will focus on the individual child in the special education programs. This focus will include a review of the cummulative school records of each of the children in special education programs in grades K-6 (approximately 2,000 children) to determine the presence of an observable health impairment in the child and the extent of parental knowledge about the handicapping condition prior to school entry. Phase II will focus on the linkage between the educational and health care systems, as evidenced by notations in the child's cummulative record and by responses to a structured questionnaire administered to all relevant providers of health and educational services to the child. Phase III will focus on the family of the child to determine the family's regular source of medical care and how well the family follows through with recommendations from the educational system for medical diagnosis and/or treatment of a problem. The parents of two random samples of handicapped children will be interviewed to collect these data.